PORSCHE
PORSCHE Automobil Holding SE, usually shortened as PORSCHE, is a German car manufacturer founded in 1931 by Ferdinand Porsche. The brand is best known for its supercars such as the 911 model-lineup and for its SUVs. From 1986 to 1987 PORSCHE had the world's fastest car. PORSCHE has its headquarters in Stuttgart, Germany. Volkswagen AG are the current owners of PORSCHE and will merge together to form a "Integrated Automotive Group". Until early 2017, due to a special license agreement between Electronic Arts and PORSCHE, vehicles manufactured by PORSCHE were exclusive to games published by Electronic Arts such as Real Racing and Need for Speed. For this reason, PORSCHE is the most successful manufacturer in the game, with more than 30 cars! Since 2017 PORSCHE cars have also featured in games from other publishers e.g. Gran Turismo Sport (by Polyphony Digital) and Asphalt 8: Airborne (by Gameloft). Le Mans 24-hour race. As of 2018, with 19 overall victories, PORSCHE is the most successful constructor. Its first win came in 1970. PORSCHE cancelled its motorsports program after 1998 for financial reasons but returned in 2000 and won 3 years in-a-row from 2015 to 2017. Models Gallery Showcase PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974).jpg|PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974)|link=PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 TARGA (1974) Showcase PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993).jpg|PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993)|link=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA 2 SPEEDSTER (1993) Showcase PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009).jpg|PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009)|link=PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 TURBO (2009) Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS|link=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0|link=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS 4.0 Showcase PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995).jpg|PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995)|link=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 3.8 (1995) Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP|link=PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT3 CUP Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003).jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003)|link=PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT2 (2003) Showcase PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972).jpg|PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972)|link=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA RS 2.7 (1972) Showcase PORSCHE 959 SPORT.jpg|PORSCHE 959 SPORT|link=PORSCHE 959 SPORT|linktext=PORSCHE 959 SPORT Showcase PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S.jpg|PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S|link=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S|linktext=PORSCHE 911 CARRERA S Showcase PORSCHE CAYMAN S.jpg|PORSCHE CAYMAN S|link=PORSCHE CAYMAN S|linktext=PORSCHE CAYMAN S Showcase PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4.jpg|PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4|link=PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4|linktext=PORSCHE CAYMAN GT4 Showcase PORSCHE CARRERA GT.jpg|PORSCHE CARRERA GT|link=PORSCHE CARRERA GT|linktext=PORSCHE CARRERA GT Showcase PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS.jpg|PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS|link=PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS|linktext=PORSCHE BOXSTER GTS Showcase PORSCHE 718 RSK.jpg|PORSCHE 718 RSK|link=PORSCHE 718 RSK|linktext=PORSCHE 718 RSK Showcase PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT.jpg|PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT|link=PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT|linktext=PORSCHE 918 RSR CONCEPT Showcase PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER.jpg|PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER|link=PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER|linktext=PORSCHE 909 BERGSPYDER Showcase PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT.jpg|PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT|link=PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT|linktext=PORSCHE 918 SPYDER CONCEPT Showcase PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE.jpg|PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE|link=PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE|linktext=PORSCHE 918 SPYDER WEISSACH PACKAGE Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT1-98.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT1-98|link=PORSCHE 911 GT1-98|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT1-98 Showcase PORSCHE 935.jpg|PORSCHE 935|link=PORSCHE 935|linktext=PORSCHE 935 Showcase PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014).jpg|PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014)|link=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014)|linktext=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2014) Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS (2018).jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS (2018)|link=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS (2018)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT3 RS (2018) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2013) Showcase PORSCHE 718 CAYMAN GT4 CLUBSPORT.jpg|PORSCHE 718 CAYMAN GT4 CLUBSPORT|link=PORSCHE 718 CAYMAN GT4 CLUBSPORT|linktext=PORSCHE 718 CAYMAN GT4 CLUBSPORT Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2014) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2015) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2016) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2017) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2018) Showcase PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019).jpg|PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019)|link=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019)|linktext=PORSCHE 911 RSR (2019) Showcase PORSCHE 917K.jpg|PORSCHE 917K|link=PORSCHE 917K|linktext=PORSCHE 917K Showcase PORSCHE 962C.jpg|PORSCHE 962C|link=PORSCHE 962C|linktext=PORSCHE 962C Showcase PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER.jpg|PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER|link=PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER|linktext=PORSCHE 936/77 SPYDER Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS|link=PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS Showcase PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS CLUBSPORT.jpg|PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS CLUBSPORT|link=PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS CLUBSPORT|linktext=PORSCHE 911 GT2 RS CLUBSPORT Showcase PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015).jpg|PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015)|link=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015)|linktext=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID (2015) Showcase PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO.jpg|PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO|link=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO|linktext=PORSCHE 919 HYBRID EVO Groups and Series cars feature in the following groups and series. Navigation Category:Manufacturers